The Theif And The Portal jumper
by Mrsawesomeworld
Summary: Jefferson and Lola travel through worlds stealing different things for Rumplestiltskin, and they have fun doing it. Basically just me having fun with Jefferson back when he was working for Rumple.
1. Chapter 1

Lola's P.O.V.

I was skipping across the marble floors of the castle. Jefferson looked over at me and laughed shaking his head at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you so chipper about? We just got chased by marshmellow people. Do you know how long it is going to take to get that sugary stuff out of out clothes? And I like this jacket." He said and I chuckled.

"Always the pessimist. Come on it was fun, jumping on candy. Besides you hate every place we go to that is not gloomy and boring." I said and he stuck his tounge out at me, and I returned the gesture.

We walked up to the door, and I was about to open it when Jefferson pulled me back and leaned his ear up against the door to see if he was with someone. He looked at me and smirked, then pushed the door open to reveal the dark one, and the queen. I had met her a few times before when I did my drop offs. I followed Jefferson inside. We both greeted Rumple, like purusual he asked if there was any trouble. Jefferson and I shared a look, then we looked back and smirked.

"Only the trouble we make." Jefferson said Rumple shook his head but smiled at us.

We handed our items over to him and he thanked us, and handed me a list of things that he required. I nodded and looked it over while Jefferson got our fee for the both of us.

"Hello Lola. Jefferson, looking handsome as always." Regina said.

Regina was usually there when we dropped off so I liked her. But she was a little dark for my taste. Jefferson turned around and took his hat of to cincerely thank her.

"I'm finished with her soon Jefferson, if you want to take the queen for a spin." Rumple said from the other end of the room.

Regina smiled and shrugged, I walked over to Jefferson and padded his shoulders.

"Sorry, but he is taken." I said, Jefferson looked up at me amused, Rumple and Regina looked rather surprised.

"I thought higher of you dearie." Rumple said and Jefferson scoffed and glared at him, the queen looked almost embarrassed that she had hit on him.

"No no Rumple. I am smarter than that, what I meant was the Jefferson is taken, married to his work. I sometimes think he sleeps in the hat and only the hat." I said and he glared at me, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Jefferson, the first step is admitting you have a problem." I said and he shook his head at me, while Rumple and Regina chuckled in the background.

I nugded him and he nodded, flipping his hat so it landed on his head.

"We will let you continue your lesson, we have work to do. Another time." He said and I nodded.

* * *

We walked out the door and it shut behind us. I chuckled as we walked towards the exit of the gigantic castle Rumple lived in. We walked outside to see the sun was setting over the enchanted forrest. Jefferson looked over at me and nudged my shoulder. He handed me my share of gold.

"Here is yours. Where are we off to this time? I hope it is better than marshmallowland." He said and I chuckled.

I wanted to be done for the day soon, no matter how much I loved going on adventures with the man beside me. I looked over the list to see which would require the least amount of effort. And pointed it out to Jefferson, he sighed and smirked, took the hat off and threw it on the ground letting it spin, he grabbed my hand and we jumped into the portal. When we were in the hall of doors we walked around looking for that particular door. I finally found it, a little door with stars all over it. He pushed the door open and we went through.

"Welcome to Twilight world." He whispered and I chuckled.

"This better than marshmellowland?" I whispered, he chuckled and nodded.

You had to whisper in Twilight world, it was a world where it was always night, and the inhabitants were always sleepy. This land was quite beautiful, however Twilight world enchants you to sleep, if you fall a sleep here, you might not wake up again. We walked through the fields and approached the castle. This world was one of the easiest to steal from, all you had to do was be quiet. And as a theif, that was my specialty. Jefferson stood guard as I walked through the castle. I got through a few rooms before I entered the kings bedroom. He has been sleeping for eternity now, it is said if you wake him up you shall be awake for eternity as punishment. But hell that is just a rumor. I crept into the bedroom and searched for it. When I finally found the lulliby text that Rumple wanted. I silently grabbed it and stuffed it into my bag then tiptoed my way out. When I got out I smirked and Jefferson looked at me relieved.

"So, you gonna be awake for eternity now? It would be like you to get you and me in trouble like that." He whispered I scoffed at that statement.

"We are gonna have so much fun being awake all the time! Of course not you idiot. And hey! I do not get us in trouble. It is usually you that can't keep quiet." I whispered. He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"No it is not. You're always knock over things and get us caught. I don't get us in trouble, I get us out of it." He whispered.

"Well then you start stealing things then. See how you do. Besides you like it, I see you smiling whenever we run for our lives." I whispered. For once he did not protest he just chuckled and shook his head at me.

We were walking back and I stopped him like he had me earlier, he looked around worried we had caused some mayham. He looked at me confused when he realized that there was no immediate trouble.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I pointed upwards. He looked in that direction, shook his head but walked over and sat down.

Whenever we were in Twilight world, which we should visit more often. I always stopped Jefferson to enjoy the view. Last time there were fireflies, this time the flowers somehow glowed and it made the field of flowers look like a softly coloured rainbow. We sat down next to each other and enjoyed the view in front of us. That was the most beautiful thing about Twilight world. There was usually something to light up the always dark world.

A gush of wind crossed the field and I shivered in the cold, Jefferson chuckled at me and shook his head. He pulled me into him as he rubbed my arms to give me some warmth. After a while we got up and went back through the portal to drop off the lullaby at Rumple's.

* * *

We walked in, Rumple and Regina were toasting to something. I pity whomever they were celebrating. Rumple was pleased with it and said we had off for now, he invited us to come have a drink with them, they were celebrating. Like I said, I pity whoever they were celebrating.

One drink turned to four and we were all pretty relaxed, people were so afraid of the dark one and the queen but they are quite pleasant company at times.

"So tell me, how did you two end up working together? You seem like polar opposites." Regina asked out of curiosity, and wine.

I looked over at Jefferson and he smirked. I nodded and smirked at him giving him the signal to start telling the story. He knew that I would interrupt when he got details completely wrong.

"Well I was to steal something for Rumple on one of the islands here in the enchanted forrest. I am in this castle, which was crazy hard to get into, I open the door to the room where the item is, and I freeze. Because there I see Lola here, in a diadem clearly taking from another room, about to steal exactly what I needed. She was frozen in place and had not even seen me coming." He said and I cut him off.

"Please you make so much noise I could hear you a mile away." I said he glared at me and nodded letting him continue.

"We stand there starring at each other for a few moments before she finishes picking the lock to the chest this thing was in. Rumple had specifically told me that I needed to handle this thing with care. We end up fighting over it, basically doing everything we aren't supposed to do. I chase her, while we are being chased by guards. I helped her by pulling her behind a tree and therefore not getting caught. I drag her here, and on the way we are fighting. I find out that she is selling it to the king Rumple was gonna sell it to anyway. We get to Rumple's castle, he meets her, likes her and next thing I know I have a thief always following me around and adoring my every move." He said and I scoffed.

"Please, I don't adore you, you're so bad at everything. Oh and he got some details wrong, Rumple did not just like me he loved me. And secondly I was stealing and wearing a crown not a diadem."I said and he rolled his eyes at me. I turned to Regina and smirked.

"Pay was better with Rumple so I agreed to work with him. Too bad this thing came with the deal. Oh and honey, you should see me in a crown." I said, I pointed at Jefferson when I said "this thing".

She chuckled and clinked her glass with mine. She got up and announced that this had been fun but she had to be on her way. We bid her farewell, Jefferson and I said goodbye to Rumple too. We walked out of the castle together, going the same way.

We parted ways like we did almost every night, we hugged and said our goodbyes then started walking in different directions. I had gotten a few steps when I heard Jefferson yell from behind me.

"You do look _fantastic_ in a crown."


	2. Chapter 2

Lola's P.O.V.

I thought a lot about why Jefferson had said such a thing before. He never complimented me unless it was sarcastic, but his tone was genuine. I concluded that it was just him being a drunk and nothing else. We met up at the cross road the next morning on our way to our next destination. We agreed on three places to visit before making the first drop off at Rumples. He dropped the hat and we jumped into the hall of doors. We walked to the first one and walked through.

"God, I hate Riddle terrain." I said and Jefferson nodded at me.

"And you call me a pessimist for hating Wonderland. You're just as bad." He said teasingly and I rolled my eyes pushing him gently.

"No, I just dont like riddles. But you hate every world that has sunshine." I said he push med back.

We started walking along the giant question mark that was the road from the portal into the land. I hated Riddle terrain, the people only talked in riddles and to get inside somewhere you had to answer riddles. A closed door was a mess in this land and as a thief I liked to be in and out of places quickly. We got to the town that made up this world. And walked through trying not to talk to anyone and not answering any stupid riddles. We got to the castle, there were no guards since the king believed that riddles would keep out the ones not worthy of entering. The door knob smiled when it saw us.

"Ah, I love it when we have visitors! Now, riddle me this, what belongs to you but others use it more than you do, you have three guesses." It said, I groaned and looked at Jefferson he shrugged and we huddled together to use our answers wisely.

"I have no clue. " I said and Jefferson smirked.

"Well luckily for you, I have heard this one before. However would you get on without me?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder, I shook my head at him.

We turned to the doorknob and it smiled deviously thinking we were still at a complete loss.

"Your name." Jefferson answered and the doorknob groaned as it turned and opened, it yelled after us promising to make it harder on us next time.

We walked through the castle having been there before we knew what room we were looking for. The first time we went we spent hours answering riddles to find the right one, it took us all day.

We got to the door and the knob smiled greeting us.

"Riddle me this, what is easy to get into but very hard to get out of?" It asked.

Jefferson and I once again turned around to discuss the answer when we knew we had the right answer we turned around smirking at the door.

"Trouble." We said in unison.

The door laughed but turned to open for us. We walked in and started looking around for what we required. The guards were not around so we started joking around with some of the items. He put the question mark crown on my head and I posed for him and chuckled. I took it off and put it back when I finally found it. I took it up and held it up to Jefferson and he nodded while making be chuckle by wearing the question mark cape. This crystal was said to know the answer to any question you might have. However it would only give you the truth you wanted, not necessarily the one you need. We smirked at each other but then his eyes widened, I turned around to see the king standing there in his pajamas. He yelled for his guard to get the intruders Jefferson dropped the cape and i put the crystal into my satchel. And we started running out of the castle. We ran as the guards followed us with spears and swords, we ran all the way across the question mark finally making it to the portal when I turned around smirking at the guards.

"What has four legs and will disappear from sight in a moment?" I said smirking and the guards stopped and looked around confused trying to solve the riddle.

"Us two escaping." Jefferson said and we went through the portal when in the hall of doors.

I sat down to regain my breath I looked over at Jefferson and we started laughing. When we stopped he smiled at me and got up offering me a hand, I took it and he helped me up.

"I can't believe they fall for that riddle every time." I said and he chuckled.

"I can't believe you insist on telling it every time." He said and I shrugged.

"Well I will tell a new one next time then. We should go to Oppositeland next." I said and he groaned.

"I know it is boring but Rumple needs their opposite drink." I said and he sighed.

We got to the portal and turned around walked backwards through the door. We kept walking backward into the castle and went up into the kitchen where I grabbed the first and best bottle of opposite drink they had. We were sneaking out of the kitchen when some guards caught us, we started running but it was harder to escape backwards and we were captured.  
We were dragged to the throne room where the opposite king was sitting. He seemed please to see us, which was bad in Oppositeland.

"They were caught stealing from the kitchen my opposite king." The guard said throwing us to the floor.

"What don't you have to say for yourselves." The king said looking at us, Jefferson looked up at me and smirked, I gave him one in return as well knowing what he had up his sleeve.

"Well opposite king, we weren't caught stealing from you kitchen." Jefferson started, standing up, I got up myself and nodded.

"But you can't be happy about that. Because the opposite of stealing is giving. So you gave us what we took." I said walking over to Jefferson, we looked at each other and smirked.

"When you gave us what we took, you can't not imprison us." Jefferson finished.

The king looked wondrous as he thought about what we were saying. He looked at us and nodded at his guards.

"You are wrong. You can't leave." He said and waved us away. We bowed and walked out of the castle and backwards into through the portal once again.

"I hate Oppositeland, it is easy to get out of tricky situations, but O hate how hard it is to talk there." I complained and Jefferson just smiled at me.

"Now where to before we grab some lunch? That tavern in Narnia still owes me a favor, and I could really eat some good stew." He said and I chuckled.

"Use some strew? Or that waitress you kept starring at last time? Well you are in luck, we are off to Narnia next." I said, he smirked and we walked towards the wardrobe that made for the portal to Narnia. We had been there a few times before. Last time the ice queen had hunted us all over because we stole one of her ice statues. This time would probably be even more trouble, since we had to steal the enchanted bow that never misses its target.

Jefferson took my hand and we walked into the closet and landed in the cold land. I looked up from the ground and looked directly into a spear of one of the ice queens guards. I guess they have missed us since our last visit, I looked over at Jefferson who also seemed worried. We were dragged to the castle and thrown into a cell of ice. I sat down and groaned.

"Looks like we won't be home for dinner honey." Jefferson said smirking at me sitting down next to me, I grabbed his arm looking at him worriedly.

"What ever will the children do?" I said and he chuckled.

"So it looks like we are gonna be trapped here for a while, wanna play cards?" I said pulling out a deck from my pocket. I always had it on me for when we were in this world where the king loved to gamble. Jefferson and I always played poker with him, I was dealer so I could rig the game in our favor. It was a mess last time when he caught us cheating since a card fell out of Jeffersons sleeve. He nodded and we started playing go fish.

"Hey, do you think we can get out of this one ourselves or will we have to call Rumple?" I asked, he shrugged and looked up at me seeing that I was actually slightly worried.

"Nah, we get in trouble all the time. So often lately that I am actually certain there is no trouble we cant get out of." He said and I smiled at him.

We sat there for hours and hours until it was dark out in Narnia. I took out a playing card and wrote on the back that we were stuck in Narnia and if he did not see us tomorrow, we couldn't get out of that trouble ourselves. Jefferson pulled out the hat and we dropped it into it sending it Rumples way. The hat could not send us back only going through the portal could. I yawned and Jefferson pulled me into him so we could share warmth while we slept. It was nice having his arms around me. He also smelled nicer than I thought he would, but I guess I never thought about it before. I relaxed in his arms and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep, after a while when he probably thought I was sleeping I felt Jefferson kissing the top of my head gently then lying back down.

"You think I'm such a pessimist, but I don't care what world I am in, as long as I am with you." He said only above a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Lola's P.O.V.

So we were stuck in Narnia, I hated being captured and confined, which is ironic considering how often we get caught stealing. We should really be more careful, it seems every realm knows we are there to steal by now. It could get us into serious trouble one day. I woke up still in an icy cell but warm, I snuggled into Jeffersons chest. So I am comfortable lying like this with my best friend, sue me. He does look comfortable sleeping, so peaceful, too bad he is so annoying when he is awake. Which was a lie, I liked hanging out with him all hours of every day, you would think we would get sick of each other but not yet. He started to stir and opened his eyes looking at me and furrowing his eyebrows at me.

"Good morning sunshine, admirering my dazzling beauty I see." He said and I chuckled and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sure, too bad your personality ruins it." I said and he frowned, his face was awfully close to mine, but I was too tired to care.

A guard intervened by unlocking the cage and telling us we had an audience with the queen now. We were put in chains and told to start walking. Before leaving the cell I scratched my hair and discreetly took out a boopy pin from my hair. I walked behind Jefferson hoping the fact that he was bigger than me would hide the fact that I have opened the boopy pin and started picking at my handcuff locks. I needed one turn and the right moment before they would be unlocked when we arrived at the throne room. I cleared my throat and looked over at Jefferson, we made eye contact and I winked at him signalling that I was ready when he was. This was going to be a tough job, because she probably stored the bow somewhere very secure which would have been fine, were we not already known thieves, giving us no cover at all. However Rumple the darling he was had sent back the playing card and written where exactly in the castle this was hidden. Too bad the highest tower was not exactly where I wanted to go today. Plus I hated stairs. We were pushed down on the ground in front of the queen looking vicious as ever Jefferson and I smiled up at her. Sadly our charm do not work on everyone and she frowned.

"Hello my dear, looking good, is that some new icing?" I asked trying to flatter her, Jefferson chuckled slightly beside me. She glared at me and stood up walking towards us.

"Maybe you would not be so smug as an ice statue, how would you like becoming a statue my dear?" She said her words laced with venom she walked over and grabbed my face looking at me.

"I would prefer not to, I quite like living you know? Gives me a sense of purpose." I said and she glared at me but let go of my face.

She walked back and looked at us like she was considering what to do with us, this was going to be good. Last time she thought it fun to hang us from a waterfall it took us an hour to get free and escape into the castle take the statue before being chased to the portal and out of Narnia. She was creative when it comes to punishments. I looked over at Jefferson who was already looking at me. He smiled at me comforting and I did the same trying to comfort him as well. I looked back at he queen who was grinning, oh no, grinning was not good.

"Since your escape last time I figured I would figure out how to actually punish you two. Seems the worst punishment I could give the two of you. Is being separated." She said smirking and I looked over at Jefferson confused, he looked at me worried.

"Take him to the dungeon and her to the tower." She yelled at her guards and they pulled us up pulling us apart as both of us struggled to get free. I caught his eyes and he looked at me distressed.

"Don't get into too much trouble without me." I yelled and looked him in the eyes, they went from worried to soft, he knew I would be okay.

Or at least I hoped that was the case. It was like a codeword for when we were separated on missions. I was dragged away still fighting the guards. I was dragged up what felt like a thousand stairs until finally I was locked in an oval room and I sighed. I looked around and noticed the bow, well this was just my luck. I picked my lock completely releasing me from my chains. I could have done that in the throne room but what good would it have done, it made much better sense for me to have my hands free now. I took a deep breath and read out the shrinking spell Rumple told me. The bow shrunk and I put into my satchel. He knew we were picking up multiple items at a time so he gave us the spell to make things easier to carry. That might actually be because I complained after having to carry that stupid ice statue. Then I just waited. I knew there were four guards outside, I could not sneak out since there was one door in. I could not fight them because I was not the fighting type. And out the window was the only possibility. I walked over to it and looked down, might have been a thousand steps, because that was very high up. I stood in the window and looked out around it seeing if there was a way for me to climb down to the nearest staircase window. Sadly that was too far of a climb and the window looked too small for me to get in through. I walked back into the chamber and sat down on the bed, and sighed. I hated feeling useless. I had no way to get out of this damn sticky situation. I hated not having the solution for things. I looked around seeing if there was other things of value in here. Nothing I actually needed or figured that Rumple might need. I did steal one thing that I thought might be useful when I get out of here. I had no idea how long I had been in the tower, felt like an eternity. I stood up and heard some noise on the stairs. I yelled for Jefferson and put my head against the door to hear what he would say.

"Door." He yelled and I was confused at the statement, then I remembered an old adventure we had been on and smirked.

I walked back and kicked the door three times before it finally feel over and into the guards. I saw Jefferson smiling at me on the other side. I stepped onto the door and he reached out his hand which I gladly took as he helped me down from the door.

"So you got it?" he asked and I smirked and nodded taking the miniature bow out of my satchel showing him.

"Good, now if you are done playing princess in distress lets get out of here yeah?" He said and I chuckled looking at him.

"I am not playing princess." I said as we walked down the stairs.

"Really, well why did I have to go to the tallest tower in this whole castle to save you huh?" He said boping my nose.

"Jealous? Because if you want you can be the princess next time. If you behave I will even be your date to the ball." I said teasing him and he chuckled shaking his head.

We hurried out of narnia and back to the enchanted forrest. We went to Rumples castle first to drop off our items and get our gold. Both Regina and himself were there and he smiled when he saw us.

"There you are, I have been worried sick, mostly because it is hard to find good thieves and portal jumpers these days." He said as we walked over to the trading table.

"I am hurt Rumple. Here I thought you actually cared about us." Jefferson said faking hurt I chuckled and followed suit.

"And here we would have invited you to our wedding, but I guess we are just mere employees to you." I said and Jefferson chuckled at me Regina looked at me when I said wedding and furrowed her eyebrows. She was probably mad because she had not been invited to our fake wedding either.

"Alright dearies. What have you got for me?" Rumple asked. And I took out my satchel finding the items in it.

I first took out the bow which Rumple quickly enchanted back to its original size and put it away looking pleased. I took out the truth crystal and he was pleased to see this item as well. Finally I got the opposite drink out and he thanked us for all of these things.

The three of us walked over to his spinning wheel and he gave us each the gold he deemed appropriate. He then looked at us seriously which I knew meant trouble I looked up at Jefferson and he shrugged. Rumple looked at us and started explaining the mission.

"Normally I would not intervene in how you handle your business, because you return the favor to my work. However, what I require this time is highly sensitive, and I know you have habit of getting caught. I need you to go to the sacred lands and take this particular necklas for me, you know we aren't allowed to take from there. This amulet is very powerful so you need to actually handle it with care. Or you will be turned into frogs, and then only true loves kiss not even my magic can help you. Understood?" He said and we nodded.

"Now luckily I got you invited to the ball tonight, go in dance a little blend in, then go to the treasure room get the neckless and get out." He said and we nodded. Jefferson pointed at me an I glared at him.

"We do need to make her look like a real girl, maybe you should use the same spell you used on Pinoccio to make him a real boy." He said and I hit his arm while he chuckled. Rumple was used to her antics and just rolled his eyes.

"I have gotten you both proper clothes, they are in your houses. And if she needs beauty tips don't you think she should ask Regina and not me?" He said and Jefferson chuckled. I rolled my eyes and we nodded leaving them to their magic lesson. When the door closed behind us I hit Jeffersons arm.

"Asshole." I said and he looked at me fake confused but kept walking with me out of the castle.

"So who are we and why?" He asked and I nodded knowing we needed a cover story.

"Improvise if Rumple has not given us identities?" I said and he smirked and shrugged.

"As long as you don't name me Gunther again." He said and I chuckled.

I had paniked last time we had to improvise and had named him Gunther. He was not pleased to say the least. We were at the crossway where our ways differentiated, we discussed a time where we would meet back here and then walked to our respective homes to get ready. I hated these missions, I would have to do my hair and put on make up, I hated not just being natural and just putting my hair up. I told him I would see him tonight and turned around walking away from him.

"Looks like you really are my date to the ball princess." He yelled after me making me chuckle.


End file.
